


Weird Pod Thing

by ShipperMonster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperMonster/pseuds/ShipperMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave goes to get coffee out of the weird pod thing he notices while, he was rambling something weird started happening. The pod starts weirdly shaking, it’s so loud that Kanaya and Rose look over to it. When the doors open instead of two cups of bland coffee, Dave’s best bro, John is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instant Bro

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006600  
> Just want people to know what i'm talking about  
> It's the pod thingy
> 
> I was going to make it a oneshot but it was too long

Your name is Dave Strider, and you’re stuck on a meteor with a bunch of troll with your ecto therapist sister. You just used the transportalizer to get some coffee for yourself. You and Terezi have been helping Mayor expand Can Town. Since Mayor’s the absolute shit. You go and greet your ecto sister that John made. Since he technically made all of you with ectobiology. Speaking about John he is literally the last person you have yet to meet. You met up with your fairy god troll and the left of her friends. Then you met Harley and Lalonde, yet you ceased to meet your best bro in the whole universe John Egbert.

Being on a meteor with a bunch of trolls and your sister is cool and all, but you can only be analyzed and screamed at so much. You miss Jade and John a lot, but you would never say it to their face out loud. Like the way Jade would talk to while she was asleep and the terrible movies John would rant about. Especially John, how could you have not met with your best bro yet. Plus you would have to wait 2 more years?! You can’t wait for the tender bro embrace he promised to give you when the two of you meet. You decided when you meet him after the three years you would confess that you liked him. Even if you get rejected for the no homo thing. Rose said it was John, and John would never get mad. Plus you finally get to see your best bro’s face for the first time.

You pass by Rose and Kanaya writing in some large book, probably wizard fanfiction. You ask Kanaya if she wants a cup, when she declines your offer you quietly whisper out complaints about not getting to see John. It’s been like 4 minutes since you started ranting. The weird pod is just making lots of weird shaking movements. Out of all the 2 times you’ve used this thing, this has never happened. Now some smoke is coming out of it. Shit you better not die from a door coming at your face. That would be the lamest death ever. 

Kanaya and Rose look over from their book. “Kanaya has that ever happened before?” Rose inquires. “No Out Of The Many Times I Used It, It Has Never Done That Before.” The steam and shaking suddenly stops. “Well whatever happened, this better be some good damn coffee.” The girls go back to their work and you open the doors. Your eyes widen behind your shades, because that is not coffee. The thing falls out and lets out an oof. Holy shit is this John? They pat their legs and stretch out. The girls stare at the boy staring. “Where am I?” The person lets out. “John?” Rose says.

Holy shit that is John. You’re just there behind him gawking at him with your jaw hanging loose. Crap he’s super tiny compared to you, he’s more freaking adorable then you thought he was. “Rose? Wait where am I?” John asked still unaware of your precesse. “John You’re On The Meteor. How Did You Get Here?” John shrugs. “I was playing shitty Ghost Buster MMO’s with Jade until I fell asleep.” Rose gives a small smirk when she sees you staring at John awkwardly from the behind. “Before we do anything, John you should turn around.” John gives Rose a shrug and he turns around. He has to look up to see your face, adorable. “Dave?” You take the cool way to greet him,”Sup Egbert.”

You see a giant smile forming on his face. “You’re so tall!” “You’re just short, Karkat’s probably way taller than you.” John’s face turns into a cute pout and you can feel your cheeks getting redder. “Shut up and give me my hug, dude.” You awkwardly open your arms and bend your knees to get on head level with him. You wrap his arms around him, he’s so soft. He does the same with you. It was uncomfortable bending your knees so you try to lift him, he’s so light. He wraps his legs around your torso. “What the heck dude?!” He gave you a wheezy laugh. John was pretty light. You smiled with your back facing everyone. “Hold On I’ll Get A Camera.” Kanaya said. She walked onto a transportalizer until she was booted off by Karkat.

“DAVE! WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS HANGING ON YOU?” You do a 360 to show John’s face to the shouting troll. John tries to get you to let go of him. “Why did you do that Dave? I don’t want to be introduced to Karkat while being carried like a baby!” He tries unwrapping his limbs from you but you hold on extra tight. You smirk when Karkat facepalms. You release Egbert and he goes bouncing to Karkat. “Hey, Karkat don’t get mad, Jade dared me to do this.” “JOHN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DON’T GET MAD, I’M ALWAYS MA-” John floats up at an instant and kisses Karkat on the cheek. You spluttered and Rose laughed. Karkat instantly shut up. “I should do that more if it makes you quiet.” John winks at Karkat and starts elbowing him. “John what was that?” “Jade dared me to do it once we met up. Besides how did I get here?” Rose glanced at you and gave you a thumbs up. You raised an eyebrow at her. 

“John shouldn’t you do that to all of us. Afterall it’s acquitted in some parts of the world.” You almost choke out a laugh. Rose is spewing out lies to John and he’s drinking it all in. John gave a small peck to everyone else. You’re waiting for your turn in anguish. Till he comes floating by and kisses you on the temple. Your knees almost go weak at the feeling of his plump limps on your face. John just laughs at you and goes over to Rose.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly time

Man, Egbert is here finally… Except everyone else is hanging out with your best bro instead of you. Whenever you go over to talk to Egdork someone beats you to it or he excuses himself since he said he was going to hangout with someone else. Last time it was Sollux, apparently John showed him his crappy coding skills and Sollux is going to teach him. Before that it was Kanaya and the both of them went clown hunting. 

Man, Egbert is here finally… Except everyone else is hanging out with your best bro instead of you. Whenever you go over to talk to Egdork someone beats you to it or he excuses himself since he said he was going to hangout with someone else. Last time it was Sollux, apparently John showed him his crappy coding skills and Sollux is going to teach him. Before that it was Kanaya and the both of them went clown hunting. 

You hear his laugh echo from across the room. Your blood is starting to fume. Karkat is sitting next to you blabbering about some romance novel. Honestly you weren’t paying attention and only give a grunt when you hear your name. 

It’s been at least week since John came by. Rose came clearly that Jade teleported John here. With help of the ancestor trolls in the dream bubbles, Rose was able to learn the true extent of Jade’s power. They were close enough for a second that Jade teleported John here. John didn’t know why. Kanaya suggested that it played into a bigger role of why he was here. 

“Hey Dave!” John came bouncing up to you. “Yo, what up Egdork.” “I haven’t been able to hangout with you since I got here. Thought we could since no one else is there to hangout with.” “I didn’t know I was your leftovers.” You sarcastically sigh. John gave you a cheesy grin and pulled your hand interlocking it with his. Your cheeks immediately become flushed. You put on your god tier hood with your free hand so Egbert won’t see. 

A little jealousy is worth it afterall.


End file.
